


Smitten (and Beginning Not to Hate It)

by EverydayGeek



Series: Smitten [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: Maggie may have found Kara’s closeness with Alex cute, but that feeling definitely didn’t extend to Alex’s closeness with Supergirl.





	

There was a side to Alex Danvers that not many people were privy to. She was badass and prickly on the outside, but warm and fuzzy on the inside. It was disorienting, seeing Danvers go from barking orders at the nearest, incompetent agent, to melting into a puddle of mush whenever the younger Danvers sister was around. But, surprise surprise, that's what happened each and every time Kara Danvers came into Alex's vicinity. On a scale from stoic to fluffy, Alex Danvers went zero to one-hundred where her sister was concerned. It would be disgusting if it weren't so cute.

Maggie loved seeing the older Danvers sister completely drop her hard ass façade. It was like watching a serial killer unmask themselves for the first time; you never know what you're going to see under that mask. Under all of Danvers' stoicism, professionalism, and anger, was a woman who loved her sister more than she loved herself. She would do anything for Kara, and it showed. She'd allowed Kara onto their crimes scenes just as often as she'd allowed Supergirl. If Maggie didn't know any better, she'd say Supergirl and Kara Danvers had Alex under some kind of spell. The two blondes had Alex wrapped around their fingers and everyone with eyes could see it. The funny thing about it? Carefully guarded Alex Danvers sucked at hiding it. She couldn't if she tried.

It was a late Sunday afternoon when Maggie got the call for a murdered alien. It was a Valeronian who had been found in an alleyway behind the dive bar Maggie frequented. Maggie was already on the scene, knelt down beside the body, examining his wounds, when Danvers showed up with Supergirl glued to her side. The two strode toward the scene with furrowed brows and observant stares.

"What do we got?" Danvers asked, leaning over Maggie's shoulder to get a closer look.

Maggie felt her heart flutter at the DEO agent's close proximity, and cleared her throat to answer. "A Valeronian. He was bludgeoned to death. With what, we're not exactly sure. We found fragments in his skull from a weapon not of this world."

"Can you describe it?" Supergirl asked, just as Alex rose to her feet and glued herself to the hero's side once again. Maggie silently bristled.

Maggie may have found Kara's closeness with Alex cute, but that feeling definitely didn't extend to Alex's closeness with Supergirl.

"Detective Scott had the evidence bagged before I got here. He should be at the end of the alleyway," Maggie told her, completely lying through her teeth. She could describe the fragments perfectly, she just wanted Supergirl and Danvers to put a little space between them for a moment. It was childish, she knew, but, at the moment, she didn't care.

"Okay," Supergirl replied, turning to Danvers. "I'll be back."

"'Kay."

Maggie watched Danvers and Supergirl share a private look before the blonde turned on her heels to find Detective Scott. Maggie didn't like the blush coating the brunette's cheeks, and she hated even more that Supergirl was the cause of it.

"What were those looks about?" Maggie asked lightly, snorting at how quickly Danvers' head snapped toward her.

"What looks?" she asked, her voice raising a pitch higher than usual.

"The look that you and the blonde wonder just shared. Whatever that look meant, it must've meant something pretty hot to leave you so flustered."

Danvers' face flushed even more at the accusation. "Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong. Our look meant nothing like _that_."

"So, you admit that there was a look?"

Danvers paused as she realized her slip up and a quiet "damn" could be heard whispered under her breath. Maggie involuntarily smiled at the cuteness. A flustered Danvers was a rare sight, and it was one to be cherished.

"Come on, Danvers, spill. What did the girl of steel imply with her bright, blue eyes that left you so flushed?"

"Nothing! Let's get back to discussing the dead body that you're currently kneeling over."

Maggie rose to her feet and snapped the latex gloves off of her hands, tossing them into the nearby trashcan. "Or how about we discuss your relationship with Supergirl?"

"We are not dating, and we are definitely _not_ sleeping together," Danvers said adamantly, looking grossed out by the thought.

"I second that," a new voice cut into their conversation, Supergirl suddenly appearing at Alex's side. "We are not sleeping together, nor would we ever want to. _Yuck_."

Supergirl's emphasis on the word 'yuck' made Maggie feel almost offended for Alex. Alex Danvers was far from yuck. She was gorgeous.

"What's wrong with Danvers?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with m- I mean, nothing is wrong with Alex! She's beautiful, she's just not my type," Supergirl replied. Maggie narrowed her eyes at the blonde's slight stutter, but chose not to look into it.

"Because she's a woman?" Maggie challenged.

"Because she's my sis- friend! My _friend_!"

Maggie couldn't ignore _that_ slip up. "Were you just about to say 'sister'?" Maggie watched Supergirl and Alex flinch, Alex looking to Kara with a murderous glare and Kara looking apologetic.

"She just meant to say that it feels like we're sisters. We're more than friends at this point; we're basically sisters."

Maggie sized up Supergirl and stared long and hard at her face. The bright, blue eyes, the blonde hair, the pale, flawless skin - even that little dent near the eyebrow. She felt like a jackass for not seeing it. Now it all made sense as to why both Supergirl and Kara had Alex wrapped around their fingers and why Alex regarded Supergirl the same way she regarded Kara. They were the same freaking person! Now she couldn't help but see the cuteness in their banters. Supergirl no longer seemed like an annoyance.

"It all makes sense…" Maggie trailed off, smirking at the two equally flustered women. Maggie playfully mimed zipping her lips shut. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. But this explains so much."

"I think I hear Hank calling me," Supergirl (Kara) squeaked, backing away from the scene.

"I didn't hear anything," Alex snipped.

"Well, you don't have super hearing, do you? Anyway, gotta go!"

Maggie laughed at the glare Danvers shot Supergirl. If looks could kill, Supergirl would be dead (despite the fact that she was basically indestructible). The blonde leaped into the air and flew off, leaving Maggie standing opposite an uncomfortable Alex. Maggie lightly pushed at her shoulder with the tips of her fingers.

"I really won't say a word." Alex looked skeptical about it for a moment, before releasing a drawn out sigh and nodding. "So, will you tell me what that look you two shared was about?"

"I think I hear Hank calling me now," Alex replied instead, pulling out her phone as if she'd felt a vibration or heard a ring. Maggie looked at the black phone screen and snorted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, sorry, Maggie, I have to take this call. Send me the lab results when you get them!"

And she was off, power-walking her way through the crowded alleyway and elbowing her way through lingering detectives and DEO agents. Maggie watched her walk off with a smile.

That look was definitely about her.


End file.
